


Long Island Line

by aPassionateLife, Lov3the3vil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Canon Gay Relationship, D/s, Drinking, Drugs, E-mail, Excessive use of the word fuck, Fuck is a noun and a verb, Gang Violence, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inner City Life, Inspired by Real Events, Kink, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, New York City, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Slice of Life, Suburbs, Supportive Relationship, Texting, Underage Drinking, help there are so many tags, these boys are thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPassionateLife/pseuds/aPassionateLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov3the3vil/pseuds/Lov3the3vil
Summary: This is a story my wife @Lov3the3vil and I worked on together. It’s pretty massive, not perfect, but wholesome and kinky. And really, REALLY cheesy. Like so much spray-cheese that you need floaties to get across a room, amount of cheese. Been warned.
Relationships: Dustin/Mitch
Kudos: 3





	1. Sunday, May 14th

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story my wife @Lov3the3vil and I worked on together. It’s pretty massive, not perfect, but wholesome and kinky. And really, REALLY cheesy. Like so much spray-cheese that you need floaties to get across a room, amount of cheese. Been warned.

**Homework**

**Sunday, May 14th**

* * *

To: dustinmk@email.com  
From: mitchms@email.com  
Subject: Rogue Homework

Hey, I forgot to write down the homework for  
this week in Creative Writing you wouldn’t  
happen to know what it is would you?

Thanks

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: RE: Rogue Homework

Firstly how the heck did you get my e-mail?  
Second who are you, I don’t even know a  
Mitch in my creative writing class.

?????

  
To: dustinmk@email.com  
From: mitchms@email.com  
Subject: RE:RE: Rogue Homework

1, don’t worry about it. 2, I sit in the back  
corner by the window because I’m an edgelord  
like that. 3, I know you as the smart kid in  
class who knows their shit, I’m the dumbass  
who can barely string several sentences together.  
Oh, and the prof calls me Scalise.

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: RE:RE:RE: Rogue Homework

1, why are we still using the 1-3 system?  
2, you’re the peanut gallery right? Can’t shut up?  
3, I’m not the smart kid, that’s my friend Linds,  
I think the prof just wants in my pants. But anyway,  
the homework is to write a paragraph about the  
weirdest experience you’ve had with a stranger.  
Which this just might be what I write about thanks.

To: dustinmk@email.com  
From: mitchms@email.com  
Subject: REx4

If I could go without using the 1-3 system  
I wouldn’t need to email you. Yes I am, thank you,  
I appreciate the compliment. Your friend Linds is cool,  
she’s talked to me after class a few times. The prof  
looks like Waluigi. Thanks for the info, glad I could help.  
(I’ve attached a pic of Waluigi to the email because I  
feel like there's a 50/50 chance of you knowing who that is).

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: RE:REx4

Ya gotta not peanut the gallery so hard sometimes  
man, the class can’t keep their shit together half  
the time without laughing. Anyway, hope it  
helped. See ya in class. Peace. -Dusty

To: dustinmk@email.com  
From: mitchms@email.com  
Subject: Chatty Cathy

I’m Italian, I can’t help myself.  
I’ll try sitting on my hands during class  
next time though, for your benefit. Though  
I’m a firm believer in laughter, it can fix many, many things.

But seriously, thanks for the help, see you in class,  
maybe you’ll let me take you to lunch in thanks soon.  
Later

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: XXXPeanutGallery

Heh, laughter can’t fix a failing grade man.  
And sure, but it can’t be that shitty caf  
food, I’m a high class man. See _you_ in class.  
-Dusty

Dustin logged off and sighed, “3AM, fucking really? I have class in four hours. How is he planning to do that tonight before class tomorrow?”

He tossed the laptop on the desk and flicked the light, listening to the quiet sounds of the house and replaying the conversation in his head.

“Lunch, huh?”

He rolled over to his side and slapped the pillow a few times before settling.

“There’s no way,” he shook his head, “He’s always got chicks around, for sure, just lunch as a homework thanks, that’s it. Don’t get yourself in a knot, D.”

With a final nod of assurance, and a bit of disappointment, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Monday, May 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknowing first date that turns into an actual date.

Peanut Gallery  
Monday, May 15th

Mitch yawned as he accepted his Starbucks from the barista, thanking her as he drove away and towards campus. It’d been a close thing, but he managed to finish the assignment and still steal four hours of sleep. He was going to be ten minutes late to his first class, but his professor was used to that at this point. And it was Auto-CAD, he already held an A+ in that class so...

He turned onto the main highway, his current favorite 90’s band blasting out of his speakers carrying nostalgia, and tried to figure out where he was going to take Dustin to lunch today. They could always hit Quiznos, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to set the bar that low on the first outing. Though he had been labeled ‘the peanut gallery’ prior to knowing names, so he guessed that’d be a fair trade off.

“Ah, whatever, I’ll figure it out when I get to that bridge. Hopefully I won’t have to burn it.” He sipped the trenta espresso in his hand and pulled into the parking lot, finding a close enough spot before locking the car and jogging briskly to class. He had two more after this before Creative Writing, so he popped his headphones in and got to work on today’s assignment and hoped the time would move a little faster.

-

“I told you, Sean, the kid’s in Creative Writing with me, this isn’t going to be a date unless I make it one. Which I won’t do. Because he’s straight.”

“How do you know, D? Does he wear a sign that says ‘loves cats’? Because to me, he gives off the vibes.” Sean said as he leaned back in his cramped desk, dropping his backpack to the floor.

“How would you even know? You have a steady girlfriend, how long that lasts who knows, but you’re not even in the community. And don’t tell me it’s because of this Sociology class, because that would just be a move.”

Sean laughed and threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of Dustin’s head as he sat up, leaning forward on the desk to talk quietly as students started to enter for class. “Oh, I know. For your information, Dusty, Mitch has friends in my social circle and they are reliable sources.”

Dustin turned around and gave him a withering glance, “You better not be fucking playing man, serious?”

Sean lifted his brows and glanced to the Sociology teacher’s priest robe as he passed, “Not kidding, D, go for it.” With a slap to the shoulder, Sean finally sat in the seat and left Dustin to his thoughts. Maybe this day would be more interesting than he expected. He pulled a piece of paper from his messenger and started to write.

-

Mitch walked into class, early as he was prone to be when he didn’t have to be in the computer lab, and sat in his customary corner. He pulled out his notebook, assignment, and his favorite pen, and then began doodling in the margins of a fresh page. The creature his most recent read described was interesting, and he started fleshing out small details that he could recall offhand as students began filing in.

He happened to glance up as Dustin walked in and dropped his pen to his desk, waving a hand subtly to catch his attention before grinning and hopping up slightly to sit on his hands. He kept the stupid grin on his face and looked towards the blackboard in front of him, but watched the other man shake his head and chuckle.

A win in his book, ever there was one.

Now he just had to figure out how long he could last before the feeling left his fingers. Goddamn, these seats were uncomfortable.

Class began when the teacher walked in and judging by the look on Dustin’s face, Mitch could tell that Dustin really, really hated this professor. It was one of those classes where nothing was ever quite good enough to get above that A- grade, so nothing ever felt worth doing. But this short reading session they did every day wasn’t so much for a grade as it was for effort. Dustin glanced back a few times from his edge seat, looking to see if Mitch really was going to sit on his hands the whole class, but thankfully it only lasted a few minutes and then ‘the peanut gallery’ started up. Duct tape would help that, Dustin thought, laughing at himself, then flushing as his libido took it a step too far for the classroom. But after the last part of the agenda was read, it was time to present; everyone who wanted to present stood, including himself. This was going to be fun.

After one or two girls read their paragraphs about a weird encounter with a stranger; one about meeting a man with no hand, the other about meeting an elderly woman who nude modeled to pay rent, Dustin figured it would be an appropriate time to change the mood.

He raised his hand and the professor called on him, he stepped forward to the front of the class with the paper from earlier in hand, original paragraph forgotten, and gave a quick wink to Mitch who sat in the back looking uncomfortable, but interested.

“This is a short about meeting people in the LGBT community and the concept of ‘gaydar,’ mostly written in stream of consciousness and prose,” Dustin clarified to the class before he started reading.

“Once upon a time, two men made first contact, eyes met across a crowded space.” Dustin locked eyes with Mitch before he continued, “They wondered how they would know, how it would happen. Would it be immediate like a radar? Or more an instinct, like a gaydar?” Dustin paused as the class chuckled and then he moved on, playing the room.

“Would they glance my way and be stunned by me, or turn away and shun me. Are those pants painted on because, oh baby fuck me.”

The teacher stood and pointed to the door, the class and Dustin laughed to the point of tears before he was able to return to his seat to grab his things. Before he left, he sent one last smouldering glance at Mitch on the way out and dropped a note onto his desk with a wink. The door closed and silenced the laughter still coming from the room. Worth it.

Meanwhile, Mitch wiped a few tears from his eyes after he was finished laughing. Whelp, he wasn’t gonna fucking read his assignment aloud now, there was no following that one up. So, he raised his hand.

“I need to use the facilities, professor,” he said when the older man acknowledged him. He stood and collected his belongings, note included, and began walking out of class. When he was questioned about taking his bag with him he replied, “Rude, but I have my period,” and kept going.

In the quiet of the hallway, around the corner from the classroom, he opened the note and read its contents. “If my slam poetry didn’t scare you away, how about Quiznos for lunch, it’s close by? I’d like to get to know you. Meet me by my car, a modded Red Dodge Neon, in the gym parking lot, around 12:15 DBL.”

He paused and looked to the drop ceiling as he sighed, “Does this kid even know how perfect he is?” He glanced at his watch and started a slow walk to the gym parking lot, “Don’t be late, doesn’t he know it’s classy to be late to things?” A pause. “But maybe I’ll be like...2 minutes late.”

-

Dustin waited in the sun outside the Neon, leaning against her hood as he glanced at his watch and recalled a conversation with a friend earlier that day. “He’ll be late,” she had said, “He’s always late to everything.” Dustin looked down again, he had about seven or eight minutes, enough time to pop the hood and check fluid levels, some time to think.

He forced down the crank window to get to the car’s lock and popped the door open, pulling the release for the engine hood and grabbed a roll of shop towels from the back. It was this or stand awkwardly for almost ten minutes. He pulled dipsticks and took some time to think the situation through.

“So, if you scared him away you can always send an apology email,” he said quietly as he checked the wiper fluid level.

“And if you didn’t scare him off he’ll be here in a few minutes,” the oil level next.

“And if he shows, on time, I’ll take it easy. If he shows late I’ll…” Dustin dropped the piece of shop towel in hand, cursing quickly before picking it up and glancing at his watch again, two minutes late. He looked up from his crouch to see a set of legs only a few feet away.

“I’d have been on time but that wouldn’t have been my style, so I settled for two minutes late,” Mitch shrugged, “I like Quiznos too much to be later than that.”

Mitch gave what he hoped was a charming smile, “Pleasure to officially meet you, Dusty.”

Dustin grinned, mostly teeth, and put a hand out, “Dustin, friends call me D. Nice to actually meet you and not the creepy 3AM ‘what is the school assignment’ you.”

“Hey D, name’s Mitch, and to be fair, there isn’t that much of a difference between 3AM me and now me. Aside from a 30 ounce espresso,” he shrugged and glanced at the car, “I’m honestly not a car guy, I skipped that hobby growing up, but she’s pretty. Though, something tells me she’s got a bangin’ bass hidden in her depths.”

Dustin laughed and nodded, putting a little extra flair into closing the hood before coming around to the side and tossing the shop towels on the back seat. “She’s old, but she runs. Me and my dad used to work on her all the time but, yeah, hop in, she’s ready to go and I’m starving.”

Dustin bumped shoulders as he walked past Mitch, giving him a grin and getting into the driver's seat, lowering the recline back and cranking the stereo to confirm the earlier suspicions.

Mitch grinned at him and slid into the passenger seat, tossing his bag into the back and pulling on his seatbelt. The vibrations of the bass made his chest rumble and he relaxed, it was comforting. The next thing to rumble was his stomach.

Mitch turned to Dustin, “If we don’t get going, I promise you my stomach is going to outshine your bass in a hot minute,” he shifted and got more comfortable for the short drive, “Let’s go, I have a peppercorn sandwich with my name on it, it just doesn’t know it yet.”

As the bass rumbled, Mitch took the time to observe Dustin as he drove. His dirty blonde hair kind of did whatever it wanted to, though it was clear he tried to tame it, Mitch knew that struggle well. Bright blue eyes shone with concentration as they drove, though he was sure he spotted some yellow in there too. Mitch had to keep his hands slightly under his thighs in fear that he might try to touch the five-o-clock shadow Dustin currently had going on. He kinkshamed himself in his own mind and then slumped into his seat. He liked a little roughage on the face, he couldn’t help himself.

They finally arrived at their destination and they both took their leave of the car, Dustin swinging the keys and clipping them to his belt loop and into his pocket. They entered and were greeted by the person behind the counter. Glee lit up Mitch’s face and Dustin laughed, “Judging by your face, this is your favorite sandwich place, right?”

“Dude,” Mitch chuckled, “Samm knows my order before I make it,” he gestured at the person behind the counter and smiled at them even as they started prepping the bread and Mitch’s order without asking, just as he’d said.

Dustin nodded his head in both reverence and amusement, food was a big deal with his family, so he understood the sanctity of a good food order. “If that’s the case, I’ll have whatever he’s having, minus any onions.”

“Coming right up.” The woman behind the counter said as she gave Mitch a small wave.

He headed to the register and pulled out his wallet, “How much?” He asked, rummaging through a ton of small bills that constantly congested his pockets and wallet.

Mitch pushed the wallet in Dustin’s hands away and waved it off, “I owe you lunch for answering my 3AM emails, go grab a seat and a Dr. Pepper or something,” he handed off an empty cup and proceeded to pay for the two sandwiches without any fanfare, swiping his card and casually leaning against the counter as he spoke with the woman.

Rolling his eyes, Dustin tried not to fight back, just snatched the cup and walked off to find a seat and get a drink. Once he parked himself by the window, he turned his attention to Mitch at the register, aimlessly flirting with the girl behind the counter.

It’s funny, the small details you notice about someone when you actually see them for the first time. Mitch had a full undercut, but Dustin had always thought it was just long and pulled into a bun. It was nice. Nice in the sense that he wanted to let it down and see how long it was and get his fingers in it. Nice in the sense that he wanted to use it to get access at the pale skin of his neck.

Dustin blinked himself back to reality when he saw Mitch abruptly pop up from the counter and walk to the table with two trays in hand, but no second cup.

“We sharing? I got Dr. Pepper, hope that’s ok.”

“Well, I did ask you to get Dr. Pepper...but I guess it’s okay,” Mitch shrugged as he set down the trays, the one without onions landing before Dustin. “So now we take our first bites, tell me that I’ve got horrible taste in sandwiches, and then we talk and get to know each other.”

Mitch adjusted the two halves, picked up the biggest one and, after shoving a few onions back into the folds of toasted meat, took a bite of his food. The moan that escaped him after that first bite was probably obscene, but if it made his companion blush a little it’d be worth it. He peeked through one squinted eye, oh yeah, worth it.

Mitch was, for lack of better terms, odd. Not that Dustin himself wasn’t a weird egg, but Mitch took that schtick and ran with it. But Dustin could and would play the game. He leaned forward a bit, before even taking his first bite of food, and softly said, “Save those noises for later.”

With a wink he sat back and tried his first bite of food, it was surprisingly amazing. If he had known Quiznos was so good he may have come here before this impromptu lunch.

Mitch coughed and grabbed for the soda, taking a sip to avoid any embarrassing moments, like choking on his food. He was known for inhaling his food in his circle of friends and family, but food did not belong in the lungs regardless.

“Now that you’ve had a moment to enjoy the majesty that is Quiznos, tell me about yourself.” Mitch leaned on one of his hands and absently twirled a half a sandwich in the air in true Italian fashion, “What landed you in Creative Writing with our shitdick of a prof?”

Dustin inhaled a few more bites of food before replying, making sure to cover his mouth as he finished up. “English major. Education focus. I plan on transferring out after two years with a half or full ride at the best education school in the state. Hopefully. How about you? You don’t really seem like the, ‘be creative in my spare time’ type of guy.”

“Honestly?” Mitch chuckled, “I’m double majoring in architecture and biology and I needed an english course to satisfy my credentials. A friend told me it’d be a bird course, so I took it completely forgetting that I’m a goddamn disaster when it comes to constructing stories.” Mitch finished half his sandwich and began the second half after a moment's pause. “What kind of education do you wanna do? Like, I get the english focus, you’re good at that shit, but what grade, any other interests?”

“I plan on secondary education, high school level. I know I was a little shit in high school and I could have used a mentor. I’m hoping that I can be that mentor for someone one day. But my end game is to teach on the college level. Something cool like gothic literature or perhaps even creative writing.”

Dustin paused to take a sip of drink before continuing, “You have two very different things going for you, do you plan on combining those or maybe taking one direction when you grow up?” He chuckled and gently kicked Mitch’s leg under the table, locking the front of his Nike around the back of Mitch’s heel and holding it still as Mitch tried to wobble out of his grasp.

Mitch laughed and let his heel settle against Dustin’s, enjoying the contact, “I don’t know, I haven’t really decided yet? I kind of want to end game as House, a pathophysiologist minus the drug addiction, but I also kind of really want to design houses and do architecture.”

Mitch paused to sip at the soda and take another bite of his food, “Either way, I want to end up with some sort of house.”

Dustin laughed, full and deep, and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you already have the sarcasm down, I can see you being House. But really I get it, it's hard when you’re being pulled in two directions. I really wanted to major in photography for a long time, but my family talked me out of it. Said there wasn’t any money in it. I do it as a side gig myself now, but I wish I had time and energy to take extra courses for it. I just work too much and already do a full time load here in the honors program. I’m booked solid.”

Dustin shrugged and pushed his empty plate to the side of the table, cleaning as a coping skill, “Sometimes dreams have to be put on hold for real life. But, I could always use more practice. Would you wanna be my muse?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Mitch waggled his eyebrows, “Cause I’d be down if that was the case.”

He stacked his empty plate atop Dustin’s and grabbed both to throw out the trash and place them in their designated location. “But I get how life keeps you from doing what you want. Believe it or not, my parents don’t even know what I’m majoring in, I keep feeding them vague lines about what classes I’m taking so they won’t get it in their heads I’m leaning more one way or the other.” He shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck as he sat back down, a nervous habit, “I’ve done it with quite a few things in my life in general when I don’t want my family breathing down my neck.”

Dustin nodded as he listened, understanding the pressures of family very well himself. His watch suddenly beeped and they both startled. “Well, to answer your question, yes, I’m asking you out. To go take pictures? No. A tight group of my guys are having a pool party this weekend, how do you do with crowds and rowdy people?”

“Uh, depends really? A bunch of new people I’ve never met? I’m probably gonna cling to the most familiar thing I know,” he followed Dustin as they walked out, waving goodbye to the girl at the counter. “So I’m either gonna stick real close to you or just lie face down in the pool. It’s 50/50 depending on the amount of people.”

Dustin pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, leaning against the door with folded arms, “It won’t be super packed. My guy Ryan has a big place, lots of room inside and outside. And I promise, if you cling I won’t be mad. Just don’t expect me not to get handsy back. And if it's any draw to wanting to come to this stranger's home, there will be booze and I’m bartending.”

Mitch shrugged, his reply a little less confident than it had been previously, “I’ll be honest, I don’t really drink, but I’ll be more than happy to hang by your side and meet your friends.” Mitch was wary about crowds, always had been, but he really did want to see more of Dustin. He’d been low-key interested in him for a while now.

Dustin frowned slightly, grabbing Mitch’s hands and pulling him in close, “Hey, if you don’t want to go that’s fine. We can figure something else out. I just figured a social setting with more places for you to escape might be easier. But if you want some one-on-one with my face that’s fine too. You have to be comfortable with it. I want you to be comfortable with me too.” Dustin leaned in close and gave him a chaste kiss and a press of their foreheads together before pulling back, giving him a moment to think and answer.

Mitch sighed, a long drawn out thing that spoke of exaggerated pain, “Fine, Mr. Charming, fine,” he gave him a chaste kiss back and then slid away towards the passenger door, “Send me the details of this party after you bring me back to campus. I need enough time to figure out what I’m wearing.”

When they returned to campus they said a hasty goodbye, already late to their after-lunch classes, and Dustin forwarded the details via email:

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: Deets

Hey, thanks for lunch today, I had a great time.  
This is my #, feel free to txt me or HMU. The party is  
Saturday at 9:30pm, but as the bartender I’m usually there  
more around 8pm to help set up. It’s hosted by my boy  
Ryan at his mom’s place, she works nights. There will be  
about 11-12 people including us. If smoke bothers you let  
me know, there is going to be some of that...ok...a lot of that.  
Let me know if it didn’t scare you off.

-Dusty

To: dustinmk@email.com  
From: mitchms@email.com  
Subject: Spooky Scary D

Why’re you constantly worried you’re going to scare me off?  
I like to try new things, I’m hip, I’m cool...okay I’ll stop,  
promise (for now). Just don’t forget to send me the address  
and as long as your friend Ryan is cool with it, I’d like to  
come down at 8 when you get there. I’m kinda just coming  
to spend time with you and get to know you so...and smoking  
doesn’t bother me. I have a lot of friends who smoke, even  
if I don’t personally partake.

Thanks for your digits, I’m gonna send you memes now.  
And don’t deny that you think I’m funny, I’ve seen you laugh  
at my jokes. You’re doomed now.

To: mitchms@email.com  
From: dustinmk@email.com  
Subject: RE: Spooky Scary D

Oh, don’t worry about the address, I’ll be picking your ass up.  
So you better worry about txting me YOUR address.  
Get on it. ;]

-

[6:10pm] here’s my address, dork  
  


Mitch chuckled and leashed his dog as he headed out the door for his evening jog. He took a quick picture of himself in his workout outfit alongside the large golden retriever, making sure to add a winking emoji, before pocketing the device and heading on his way.

_[6:13pm] thanks ill pick you up_   
_around 7:30 next Sat cool?_

  
[6:46pm] sounds like a date ;]

Mitch chucked the device onto his bed before unleashing the beast he called a dog and jumping in the shower. Under the falling water he could think. When he ran, it was to clear his head, the shower was his thinking place. He imagined Dustin smiling at his stupid jokes earlier...and maybe for more than thinking, a heat rushed across his cheeks that he suppressed under a sudden spray of cold water. Maybe it was time to go actually work on his homework for once so he could have a free weekend


	3. Thursday, May 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin can’t sleep, Mitch helps.

**Sexting**   
**Thursday, May 25th**

* * *

Dustin took his time around the house, moving things in his room only to find them back in the same place an hour later. It was stress cleaning. It’s been so long since a proper date and not a hookup that he actually found himself nervous, and it wasn’t even Saturday yet, which would still give him an entire week of waiting.

He flopped down onto the bed, watching as dust rose into the air after being disturbed for the last few hours, and took a moment to think. There shouldn’t be any reason to be nervous. He had hooked up with so many people in the past two years it should be child’s play to go out on a simple date. But it wasn’t. This was different. He wanted to impress Mitch. Something about Mitch got under his skin in the best way, not like a one time date or a quick lay, but like someone who knew what to say and how to say it to make him feel weak. It was both terrifying and exhilarating to feel this way for the first time in years.

Unable to rest or get him out of his head, he decided to chance a late night text. Who needs school anyway.

_[2:21am] Hey you up?_

At the sound of his text alert, Mitch jerked in his bed, an arm flailing and sending his phone flying across the room, “Fuck!” He took a second to blearily stare at the distant light of his phone, now on the floor and dangerously close to slipping under the dresser. A tail thumped at the end of his bed and he glanced at Lawrence, “Don’t suppose you’d grab that for me would you?”

Lawrence the golden retriever huffed and Mitch felt the bed shift subtly as the pup turned to face the foot of the bed, “Didn’t think so…” he grumbled and got up to grab the device. He squinted at the screen with a single eye as he lowered the brightness and looked at who messaged him.

Settling back into bed, gently nudging his dog as he did so, he wrote back.

[2:25am] apparntly my first reaction this  
early in the mornin is to throw my phone  
acrss my rm...wats up?  
  


_[2:26am] couldn’t sleep, thinking of you  
  
_

[2:27am] ure sweet. Id say you need  
the beauty rest but id be lying.  
  


_[2:29am] I wouldn’t say sweet is the_   
_word for the thoughts I’m having  
  
_

[2:30am] obvi. I mean, have you seen me? ;)  
  


_[2:31am] obvi have dweeb or I wouldn’t be_   
_taking that fine ass on a date. I mean come on,_   
_have you seen that ass in some jeans? Fuck._

[2:33am] i’m glad you like the jeans, I only have 3  
pairs and they all fit the same way. you’re welcome.

[2:34am] what kinda thoughts you been havin?  
  


_[2:36am] if you can guess I’ll give you_   
_the dirty details  
  
_

[2:37am] im goin to preface this with: i hate guessing  
games. But also, im hella curious now, so ill play

[2:39am] clearly youre fixated on my superb ass,  
but something tells me its not the only thing that  
stood out to you  
  


_[2:40am] No, you’re right, it’s not. I wanna_   
_let your hair down and pull it until I can get my teeth_   
_all over that pale neck. Leave marks that will_   
_be there for days. I want to bend you over the_   
_hood of my car, swallow you down, and_   
_listen to you whisper my name as we try not_   
_to get caught in the back lot of campus._   
_And if you’ll let me, this weekend, I’d like_   
_to get my hands on you and make you cum.  
  
_

[2:45am] imma have to change ur name to  
dirty boi in my phone after that, my mouth is a little dry

[2:45am] im not usually this easy before the first  
date even happens, but something about you  
has got me wanting to say yes to all of that

[2:46am] i definitely wouldnt be opposed to some fun at the party  
  


_[2:48am] its the car and tattoos_

_[2:49am] but seriously, if you ever feel unsure_   
_please say something. Fun isn’t actually fun_   
_when there isn’t consent. I work hard_   
_so I can play hard. Hope you can keep up ;]  
  
_

[2:50am] boi. the reason i took 30 to txt  
you back earlier was cause i run with my dog.  
Constantly. he a good boi. unlike your sexy ass.  
ur a bad boi. I like it.

[2:52am] now as much as im enjoying the mental  
vision of you getting off to the vision of my ass,  
my ass also has to go to school in four hours.

[2:52am] so i bid a good night to you sexy sir, and  
i look forward to seeing you soon. ill txt you when  
i have a spare moment.  
  


_[2:54am] sorry to keep you up, have a good night,_   
_rest, also, you have now been named ass man in_   
_my phone. Congrats._


	4. Friday, May 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch finds out where Dustin works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just down to editing. And more editing, and more editing. And more editing...

**WORK SURPRISE  
FRIDAY, ** **MAY 26th**

* * *

Mitch was tense, there was really no other word for it.

There’d been a meeting at the ambulance company, one of their normal monthly get-togethers to discuss business; but for the first time in a long time, both of his exes were in the same building and he couldn't avoid them. He’d behaved himself to the best of his abilities, staying quieter than usual and sticking to corners and less crowded spaces, even locking himself in a bathroom stall at one point.

It was one of the few instances where he just couldn’t get away and it overwhelmed him in a way that wasn’t healthy. So he texted Dustin.

It was just a small “hi, thinking of you” text that helped calm his mind enough to actually leave the bathroom stall he'd locked himself in. Mitch _desperately_ wished he could have called Dustin and heard his voice, the blonde had a way of calming him and helping him center himself faster than anything else could.

But this was also one of those things where he didn’t quite want to involve him. This was a part of his past that put him in a negative headspace, and Mitch felt that suffering in silence was negligible if it meant one less thing for Dustin to worry about. He already had his family, school, and work, he definitely didn’t need to be dragged into his past too.

All in all, Brittany and Vickey had hugged him for his efforts and gathered him up for their monthly dinner at Applebees that always followed the meeting. Sometimes it was a large group of twenty, sometimes, like that night, it was just five or six of them.

Mitch was coerced into riding with Brittany; on nights like this it was an unspoken agreement that he was not allowed to drive himself anywhere and he was not to be left to his own devices either. The last time they did that, he’d been found sitting with a bottle of Kraken rum on somebody’s front yard singing songs by The Script loudly and badly.

Mitch took the time to center, gear himself towards the good company he was going to be keeping during dinner. Brittany and he chatted about her new boyfriend and how things were going, him adding in the typical best friend speech that “no one is good enough for you, but I still have to meet him.”

They arrived a little behind Lam and Vickey, Lam having already saved them a seat at a large table off to the side, just behind the bar. Walking in, Mitch took a moment to glance around before patting Lam’s shoulder and sitting between him and Vickey. Brittany sat across from him and a couple of their friends filled out the rest of the table. A young waitress came over, taking their orders and IDing everyone too.

“Honey, I promise I’m old enough to drink,” Mitch said as he handed her his ID. She raised an eyebrow but gave a faux polite smile.

“I still have to check.”

He shrugged as she handed it back, continuing the conversation with friends at the table.

“So, Mitch, tell me all about your new man,” Vickey started, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you on your phone throughout the entire meeting.” Mitch laughed.

“His name is Dustin, Vickey,” he shook his head, “And I was texting Brittany through the whole meeting.”

“I don’t care, tell me about him! He’s got you blushing like you’re a teenager again. Fucking spill!”

He was interrupted by the arrival of drinks, not his yet, he noticed, but the easy stuff like soda and water came first. The second round the waitress brought around had his mixed drink and Vickey’s beer on the tray.

“Dustin is...amazing,” he smiled, “We’ve only been talking for a little bit, but there’s something about him, I can’t get him out of my head.”

“You’re disgusting,” Brittany pointed at him with the umbrella from her drink, “And you’re fruitier than my cocktail, stop it.”

“What? She asked me a damn question,” he stuck his tongue out at her, “It’s not like you weren't giving me the same smile talking about your new man, at least mine is sexy.”

They talked about so many different topics, with Vickey and Lam both consistently attempting to drill him for information about Dustin. He felt more than saw his phone go off and waited until everyone was distracted with conversation before he checked it.

_[7:06pm] Thinking of you too, ass man,_   
_still can’t get you out of my head_   
_[7:08pm] Haven’t been able to_   
_stop thinking of you_

_[7:08pm] I'm kind of dying a little bit inside_   
_to see you again if I’m being honest  
  
_

There was a lull in their texting, Mitch assumed it was because Dustin had gotten busy again. He ordered a second drink when the waitress came back around and joined in on the conversation around them while he waited for a reply to his texts. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward.  
  


_[7:27pm] Sorry, busy night tonight_   
  
_[7:27pm] We should do something before the party_

  
_[7:29pm] How very forward of you,_   
_should i bring the condoms_

  
_[7:30pm] You’re an asshole._   
_[7:31pm] Maybe._

  
_[7:32pm] Well I am the ass man_

Mitch was done with his second drink when his wings finally came out from the kitchen and he noticed something else when the food exited the doors, someone familiar followed behind and headed to the bar.

“I, what,” he glanced at them and then back to his friends, tapping his empty glass, “I’m gonna hit the bar real quick, be right back,” and he stood from his seat, sliding out from behind Lam’s chair and heading to the bar. He took a stool close to his table, but far enough that they wouldn’t really be able to hear any conversation.

Mitch waited for the bartender to get close before he spoke, “Hey, what’s a sexy thing like you doing in a seedy place like this.” He smiled wide as the bartender shook their head before turning to him, probably a scathing remark on their tongue.

“Wha-“ he paused, “Mitch. What the fuck?”

He laughed, “Fancy meeting you here. Is this where you’ve been working all this time? My friends and I are here almost every other weekend, why is this the first time I’m seeing you here?”

Dustin, still stunned, juggled a glass between his hands, finally saving it, and putting it down with a clack on the bartop. “Yeah, this is where I work. I assumed you knew?” It sounded more like a question than an answer, “And you know I normally work late nights, barely in before 6:00 PM. This is an early shift for me.”

“I definitely did not know. You told me you worked as a bartender, just not where,” He leaned on a hand and smiled at him, “You’re just full of pleasant surprises. So my friends and I are sitting at the table over there, is it okay if I just come straight to you for my drinks? Or will that be a problem for the waitress?”

“It’d be a problem for Abby,” Dustin answered, “But you can put your order in with her and wait for them here.”

“Excellent,” Mitch literally couldn’t stop smiling, being able to see Dustin had made his entire night and blown away the dark cloud that’d been hovering over him. “I’m actually really glad I caught you here tonight, you just made my night a thousand times better. But I’m gonna go back to the table and order my drink proper and I’ll be back afterward.”

The rest of Mitch’s time there was spent going back and forth between his table with his friends and the bar to speak with Dustin while he waited for his drink. He probably had one too many, but for the excuse to see the blonde and watch him work, it was well worth it.

By the time his friends decided to call it a night, Mitch was five drinks in and slurring, a little more past his limit than he would be normally, but his friends had expected it after the night he’d had. They escorted him out, Mitch dropping his number on the bar for Dustin, despite the fact that he already had it, and an exorbitant tip for the poor waitress who had dealt with his shenanigans all night.

Dustin wasn’t a hundred percent sure about how he felt about how the night had gone, but Mitch had been charming despite the alcohol consumption and flirtatious without being inappropriate somehow. It really only struck him how much he’d enjoyed the company when his fellow bartender had snatched the number off the bar top and took off with it in hand, teasing Dustin about the customer who couldn’t seem to get enough of him.

It was definitely new, Dustin thought, giving chase after the number he already had in his phone, but he also knew that Mitch had gotten under his skin in the best of ways.

He tucked the phone number into his bar apron and laughed as his phone buzzed in his pocket, opening it to reveal a selfie of Mitch's face planted in his pillows. He had probably taken it unintentionally, considering that he looked well and truly asleep in his bed, but it was nice to know that Dustin was the last thing on his mind before he’d passed out for the night.


	5. Tuesday, May 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late-night tacos with the boys, Deadpool style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like putting notes in. It makes me feel like I'm talking to you. How's your day? If no one has told you yet today, you're fantastic and worthy. Just a reminder. -aPL🍎

**LATE NIGHT TACOS**   
**TUESDAY, MAY 30th  
**

* * *

_[10:45pm] Dustin_   
_[10:45pm] Dusty_   
_[10:45pm] D_   
_[10:45pm] are you working right now?_

_[10:53pm] Mitch_   
_[10:53pm] Mitch_   
_[10:54pm] Mitch why do you always txt me_   
_at awful hours of night when i can actully_   
_be slepin for once_

_[10:55pm] Wow, rude_   
_[10:55pm] But if youre actually tired I’ll go_   
_[10:55pm] baaaaiiiii_

  
_[10:58pm] no. watchu wan?_

_[10:59pm] I’m hardcore craving Taco Bell_   
_[10:59pm] But I didn’t wanna go alone_   
_[10:59pm] So I thought, who would I wanna_   
_go on a late night drive with?_   
_[11:00pm] And you were the only person_   
_that I wanted to do that with._

_[11:02pm] wow glad I was the first choice_   
_i guess ha do u wan go now? I’m in pjs half_   
_Sleep long as you dun care_

_[11:02pm] Don’t care. I’ll drive._   
_[11:03pm] Address?_

_[11:04pm] fuk u dnt hav my add?_   
_[11:05pm] here it is (Dustin’s Contact)_   
_[11:06pm] see u soon?_

Mitch pulled up to a little ranch about five minutes from his own home, honestly surprised at how close Dustin lived to his place. It was a quaint house on a well-manicured yard, Mitch wondered who else lived in the house, did he have siblings? Mitch was curious, a question for the drive, though. He pulled up into the driveway, music low, and shot off a quick text to Dustin to let him know he was there, then he waited for the PJ clad young man to come outside.

He felt bad once Dustin got into the car, despite having agreed to come out with him, he did indeed look half-asleep, eye lidded and almost closed. His chest painted. Guilt.

“D, you didn’t have to come out with me if you were this tired, I’m sorry,” Mitch didn’t want to pull out of the driveway just yet, he wanted to make sure Dustin still had an out if he decided his time was better spent sleeping than with him on a fool’s midnight snack run.

“Nah man, tacos sound fucking amazing right now. My eyes don't agree, but my stomach does. And that’s what's important.” Dustin commented, a tired smile on his face followed by a huge yawn. He buckled in and settled.

“If you’re sure…” Mitch trailed off, carefully pulling out of the driveway and onto the street. “Just so you know, I’m taking us to the Taco Bell in Farmingville, it’s the only one I trust since I got food poisoning from the one in town. Post renovations.”

“Bomb,” Dustin said, sitting up a bit more in his seat and rolling his shoulders out, trying to wake up, “So what inspired the late-night food run? You don’t seem like the kinda guy who gets the munchies.”

Mitch laughed, “And you would be right. That’s only at my friend’s house,” he winked, “I kinda just get cravings? But when the taco craving hits, it’s usually late at night. Couldn’t tell you why.”

Mitch yawned, “I’m not usually a night owl either, so these runs kill me. I’m glad I at least have company this time,” he pulled them onto the highway, waiting to be fully merged, before continuing, “So let’s talk, keep my stupid ass awake. Any questions you been dying to ask? Cause I have a few for you.”

Dustin glanced to Mitch from the corner of his eye, pausing in thought before leaning on the armrest and pecking Mitch on the cheek, “No, I think you should start with the questions this time. My brain needs time to wake up.”

“Cool,” he nodded, gathering his thoughts, “So...you have tattoos. Which are hot, by the way. But how many and do they mean anything important?”

“Oh jeez going right in for the hard questions, Mitch,” Dustin chuckled, “Ok, so I must have at least eighteen, and more than twenty-five sessions between all of them.” Dustin paused, gauging Mitch’s reaction before continuing, “I have ink covering both my arms and shoulders, cross on my neck, quote on my back. A ton more. They all mean something but that’s for another day. But I bet you can imagine just how far they go down.” Dustin ended in a sly tone, giving Mitch a leer that bordered on physical touch.

“Excuse me, mister, but save the come-ons for when a hard-on won’t kill us,” Mitch joked, even as the tips of his ears reddened with the start of a blush. “I only have two tattoos, a piece on my shoulder and bicep and one on my calf.”

“What do they mean, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Calf tattoo is a gaming piece, some cliche meaning behind it like ‘fight like an assassin with the honor of a hero’ I think it was,” He merged them into a faster lane of traffic, “Got that one on my 18th birthday. The next one was my armor piece, a combination ‘fuck you’ piece to my ex and an ‘I’m stronger than you give me credit for’ kinda thing.”

“Nice,” Dustin started, pulling at Mitch’s sleeve in an attempt to see more of the armor piece that hid under it. “How far does it go?”

Mitch chuckled, “Wrong shoulder, dork, maybe I’ll show you when we get to Taco Bell,” he winked.

Dustin just lifted a brow, sitting forward to look at Mitch’s other arm before sighing. “Fine, I can be patient. But you said you had questions. Plural. What’re the others?”

“Favorite color and favorite band, what are they.”

“Easy, well no not easy, fuck.” Dustin paused, sitting back in his seat in thought, probably taking a little too long to answer such simple questions, “Ok, don’t judge me, I can’t think of just one of each. Colors would have to be red, black, and taupe. And bands would probably be Breaking Benjamin, French Montana, and a good classic like ZZ Top. How bout’ you, Mitch?”

“First of all, fucking taupe? Really? That’s a fake color.” Mitch raised an eyebrow, tapping the steering wheel, “But my favorite color is green and my current favorite band is Breaking Benjamin. Though Shinedown is pretty sweet in concert too, I was obsessed with them for a bit before I jumped back into Breaking Benjamin’s new album.”

“I love Shinedown, no way. When did you see them in concert?” Dustin asked excitedly, not many people actually knowing who the band was.

“I saw them in concert a few months ago with a couple of friends, they were at the Best Buy Theater in Manhattan,” he replied easily.

“No fucking way,” Dustin chuckled as he shook his head, “I saw them a few months ago at Best Buy with my aunt and uncle. Where were you standing?”

“We were in the standing section to the back, by the railings,” Mitch laughed as he remembered it, “Had to make a couple of beer runs, so it made it easier. They had a wicked pit going too, if I recall.”

Dustin snorted, “Yeah I know, I was in the pit. My uncle Chris is a big dude, got a head on me for sure, and he was even getting tossed around.” Dustin recalled the memory with fondness, “Who even moshes at a Shinedown concert anyway? Just weird.”

“I thought it was weird too,” he paused, “You know, I think I remember a fairly handsome blonde guy who caught my eye in the pit that night. Figures,” he laughed. “Next question! Hobbies?”

Dustin paused, looking out the window and seeing their exit coming up, “Ok, I’ll answer this, but no more until I get some fucking tacos in me. I’m now officially starved. My hobbies are pretty boring actually. I do some photography, occasional weddings. I‘m also a pretty big singer, I’ve performed the national anthem at an Islander’s game once or twice. Traveled all over the country and out of it with performing groups. But that’s really it-” Dustin cut himself off with excitement, “Oh! I love comics. Anything related to comics is a win in my book. Hence the comic sleeve.”

Dustin looked to Mitch who was grinning ear to ear in the driver’s seat, pulling up to the light to turn to the Taco Bell. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You’re fucking cute,” fingers tapped the steering wheel again, “It’s nice to hear you talk passionately about something, I like it.” They pulled into the Taco Bell finally, “But I promised tacos, so what do you want?”

They entered the drive-through, ordered, and waited impatiently for food, two stomachs growling audibly in the quiet of the car and making them laugh. Once parked in the parking lot, food was rapidly consumed.

“Fucking. Crunchwrap supreme. Almost as good as sex,” Mitch moaned as he practically inhaled the food in his hands.

“You obviously haven’t had good enough sex if that’s your opinion on it,” Dustin chuckled, eating slices of his quesadilla in one bite, “But it is good though. Hits the spot I didn’t know needed hitting. But it’s your turn, hobbies?”

“That’s what he said,” Mitch shot back quickly, finishing the last bite of his taco and then answering, “I like to run, I play a lot of video games to my mother’s ever-growing consternation, I read comics on occasion, but I’m honestly a huge science nerd. Like, I’ll read my biology books for fun sometimes. That kinda nerd.”

“Ew, science.” Was all Dustin said as he finished up the last bite of his food, “I’m that way with literature, so I understand. But I also don’t understand. I’m sorry if I’m not making sense, I’m tired and now food drunk. You’ll have to read between the lines.”

Mitch laughed, “You’re fine, I understand you. Uhh,” he crumpled up his wrapper and sipped at the giant Mountain Dew in the cup holder, “Oh, jobs. Have you done anything else aside from bartending? And the wedding photo stuff.”

“Yeah, worked at a camp for two years when I was 15, mostly a summer gig. Been working Bees’ ever since. I plan on leaving one day, but for what who knows. What about you? I’ve never heard you mention work before.”

“Eh, I worked at Borders before they shut down, didn’t make much money, but that’s cause I spent it before I walked out the door. A brief stint at a deli for a Bamboozle concert way back when,” Mitch shrugged, “I do odd jobs for family mostly now while I’m in school, some carpentry, a lot of yard work, sometimes assembly stuff.”

Dustin nodded and crumbled up his wrapper and tossed it in the bag, “Working’s not for everyone while they’re in school. Most of my guys do one or the other. No judgment here.”

“Oh good, was worried you’d judge me for it since you work so hard and I...don’t…” he trailed off awkwardly, coughing and then mumbling to himself as he pulled the car out of their spot and hit the road again. “Anywho… Hope this isn’t too forward, but past relationships? Has it always been men for you, or?”

Dustin laughed, open and honest, “Mitch, we’ve done so much dirty talk already asking about dating is absolutely not forward of you,” he laughed before rubbing his chin in thought, “Without making myself seem more like a slut than I probably am, yes I’ve fucked both, multiple partners, but I primarily date men. Had one steady relationship that ended in a shit show. A story for another time. I know you mentioned an ex, anything you wanna’ elaborate on or?”

“Excuse me for trying to be considerate, goddamn,” he said, chuckling, “I’ve only had one serious relationship really. A few one night stands, a few flings. Both sexes. I kinda go where my dick leads me.”

They both laughed and it echoed in the car, both of them falling into a comfortable silence as they started the drive back, watching streetlights pass. The drive back felt much shorter than the drive out, but it passed quickly as they talked about everything and nothing at all, most of it nonsense they wouldn’t remember in the decent hours of the following day.

When Mitch pulled up to Dustin’s house, he paused, exhausted, but not quite ready to let him go yet, “Hey, if I get a kiss, does that make this our first date?”

Dustin pondered for a moment, leaning in close to Mitch and sealing their lips together, nothing more than a hot press, and retreat. “I guess we can make it the first date. I’d like to have an actual date with you though, so maybe this can be a trial date?”

Mitch laughed at the idea, “Hey, you can call it whatever you want as long as you’ll agree to come out again with me sometime soon,” He pulled him back in by the collar of his shirt for another quick kiss then leaned back in his seat to put some distance between them, “Go to bed, Dustin, I’ll text you tomorrow and I’ll see you again in a few days for the party still, yeah?”

Dustin nodded, a little dazed with the biggest smile on his face, leaned in once more for a kiss, a little deeper this time, then pulled back and left the car, saying, “We’re on, see you later Mitch, thanks for the great night.”

Mitch waited until Dustin was inside the house before he pulled away, windows still down to enjoy a breeze amidst the summer heat, and shouted, “Fuck yeah!” As he drove down the block, some barking followed his passing, but he just laughed in joy.

He texted Dustin when he got home, flopping onto his bed still clothed, and then promptly passed out after he sent it.  
  


_[2:06am] Hope you enjoyed your burrito_   
_[2:06am] Next time you can try mine ;)_


End file.
